The present invention relates in general to splints and, more particularly, to an articulated splint to immobilize and support an upper extremity human limb.
Heretofore, upper extremity splints did not provide like articulation to a complexly injured elbow joint. The articulated splints heretofore employed did not provide support members that had respective extensible and rotatable movement to accommodate a pronated or supinated upper extremity limb. Further, the articulated upper extremity splints did not provide an adjustable sling and shoulder pad attachment at opposite ends of the splint nor did they provide a positive hand grip and wrist support.
In the U.S. patent to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,991, granted on Dec. 13, 1983, for a Splint, there is disclosed a splint that includes a frame. The frame comprises upper and lower limb support sections pivotally and rotatably interconnected. The support sections are interconnected so that one section can be adjusted to a position inclined upwardlly or downwardly relative to the other section, or can be moved to a position extending laterally at an angle away from the other section, or can be adjusted to a position involving up, down and lateral movement of the sections for the purpose of angulated limb section. Each section includes parallel side members. Each side member includes a rod telescopically received by a tube. A cylindrical nut is threaded on the threaded end of each of the tubes and is arranged to releasably press the tube into frictional engagement with the associated rod for adjusting independently the length of each side member.
The patent to Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,288, issued on Aug. 30, 1994, for Traction Splint, discloses a traction splint for a long bone extremity fracture in which the traction splint includes a frame. The length of the frame and an angle of an ischial pad of the traction splint relative to the frame are adjusted simultaneously. The frame includes side members. Each side member includes parallel rods. The parallel rods are telescopically received by respective tubes of the side members. By retracting and extending the rods into the tubes, respectively, the extent of the respective rods are adjustable. For releasably securing the tubes, respectively, in selected positions relative to the rods, lock nuts are provided. The inner wall of each of the lock nuts is threaded. The ends of the tubes facing the rods, respectively, are formed with external threads and are received, respectively, by the internally threaded nuts. Disposed within each of the bores of the lock nuts are temporarily yieldable collets. A tight releasable locking engagement is provided between the rods and the tubes, respectively, for maintaining the adjusted length of the traction splint.
Reel Research And Development, Inc. of Ben Lomond, Calif., during the year 1982 manufactured and sold The Reel Splint pediatric articulated traction splint, Reel Splint 8800 Series. The Reel Splint pediatric articulated traction splint has been used as an upper extremity traction splint and includes a frame. The frame comprises upper and lower limb support sections pivotally and rotatably interconnected. The support sections are interconnected so that one support section can be adjusted relative to the other support section upwardly and downwardly, or can be moved to a position extending laterally or at an angle away from the other support section. Each support section includes parallel rods. The parallel rods are telescopically received by tubes, respectively, for adjusting respectively the length at which each parallel rod extends outwardly from the associated tube. Lock nuts, respectively, releasably secure the rods in the adjusted positions to the associated tubes.
In the patent to Maddox, U.S. Pat. No. 1,340,630, issued on May 18, 1920, for an Arm Abduction Splint, there is disclosed a splint for an injured arm. The splint includes a support frame to retain an injured arm in a desired position. The frame comprises rods that are pivotally and rotatably moved relative to one another and are releasably secured in the adjusted position. Trough-shaped plates are adjustably movable on the associated rods in the axial direction thereof and are releasably secured in the adjusted position.
The patent to Santana, U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,322, issued on May 17, 1994, for Three Point Extension Splint To Treat Flexion Contractures About Limb Synovial Hinge Joints, discloses a three point extension splint for correcting a flexion contracture about a limb synovial hinge joint. The three point extension splint comprises a proximal contact member for contacting the proximal section of an extremity above the flexion crease of a synovial hinge joint and a distal contact member for contacting the distal section of an extremity below the flexion crease of the synovial hinge joint. A resilient hinge joins the proximal contact member and the distal contact member. A cupping member forms the posterior assembly. Adjustable releasable straps join the bridge to the cupping member and secure the cupping member to the synovial hinge joint. Adjustable releasable straps secure the proximal contact member and the distal contact hinge member to the proximal section of the extremity above the flexure crease of the synovial hinge joint and below the flexure crease of the synovial hinge joint, respectively.
An object of the present invention is to provide an articulated upper extremity splint in which there are flexion and extension movements in conjunction with medial and lateral side movements of the opposing ends of the splint, respectively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an articulated upper extremity splint which adjustably conforms to the contour of an injured limb and provides secure fixation and support for the injured limb, thereby minimizing the potential for further injury to the limb.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an articulated upper extremity splint arranged to accommodate pronated and supinated injuries to the limb.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an articulated upper extremity splint that is adjustable to flex at the elbow and is positioned medially and laterally on opposing sides.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an articulated upper extremity splint in which there are extensible limb support members located at opposite ends of the splint, which extensible limb support members rotate to accommodate pronation and supination of an injured limb.
An articulated upper extremity splint for immobilizing and supporting an injured upper extremity. The splint includes a frame. The frame includes a proximal support section and a distal support section. Interconnecting the confronting ends of the proximal support section and the distal support section is a connector. The connector provides multi-directional movement for the proximal support section and the distal support section, respectively. The proximal support section and the distal support section include a respective extensible support rod. The support rods are telescopically received by respective tubes of the proximal support section and the distal support section. The rods are releasably secured to the associate tubes for adjusting, respectively, the length of the proximal support section and the distal support section. Through this arrangement, the articulated upper extremity splint provides flexion and extension movements with medial and lateral side movements to the distal support section and the proximal support section, respectively. Secured to the proximal support section and the distal support section, respectively, are upper extremity support troughs. At the free end of the distal support section is a suitable hand grip. Joined to the free ends of the distal support section and the proximal support section is a sling and a shoulder pad.